Hard Times
by JustBeCool
Summary: Arielle Lizard isn't just a Gentern... This girl has a little secret that should help her to survive inside Largo mansion... But can it really help? Can they stop the madness that is so strong now? Will be some fantasy at the end. Happens before final opera, no real shipping, but there will be some Pavigi (brotherly-love)... Rating might change at the end. And guys, review please.
1. My Fail

Hard times

By JustBeCool

Chapter 1

My Fail

Arielle Lizar

Yup, my last name is Lizard. I don't know why, but I always find it funny as hell. And my name is like from that tale about mermaid… My momma used to tell me it when I was little girl… Now I'm 28, but I still like tales, funny things, jokes… People would call me immature, and I guess they would be right…

I've never been the smart lady when I was at school. Science, Biology, Math, Physic, Geography… All these things were difficult for me. I wasn't good at arts, music, languages… But I was good at listening. When I was younger, I thought that I will be Psychologist when I grow up, but now I use my talent to help my friends… I love to help people. I love to listen to their problems, give advice to them and help to solve their problems. My live always was good. I had two loving parents and little brother, whose famous professor now. In all family meetings I feel like black sheep. My mother is doctor, father teaches physic at school, and I'm… I'm GENtern...

This 'profession' sucks… I just hate to be there with all those stupid bitches who think how to impress 'The Pavi' or escape his older brother, Luigi… I personally don't understand it… Pavi sometimes acts childish and silly, but he's funny… I like his jokes about his sister Amber, his Italian accent… And Luigi… No matter how hard he usually tries to look like the toughest, how he says that he will stab everyone around there... I still can see human being inside him… I'm not saying that I'm his fan; I know how he acts sometimes… I'm the one who has to clean up after his fit of anger and taking out all those bodies isn't the easiest job in this world… It might sound insane, but I like it a bit… I know, I'm crazy, but then I could spend more time with him then… No, I'm not in love… It's just that he always was a mystery for me… He was a puzzle that I would like to solve one day… I love psychology, I helped most of my friends when they asked for my help, and I would like to help him too… I'm not the kind of girl who would like to save the world, help every single soul in this cruel world… No way. I want to help the ones that I can help, as my parents tough me to do…

You know, I guess I should tell you one more thing- I'm secret agent, but I think I'm not so secret now-I told you about my another profession. I work for DGTI organization and now my mission is to find agents from Columbia who has a mission to destroy Largo business, o at last my boss told me that. My boss is very strange man- I've never seen him for real… People from office say that he works in our main place somewhere in Washington. Have you watched those funny and even weird shows about spies? I haven't. I never tough that one day I could do something like this. My cousin Jay brought me here… He was just like me- same age, same personalities, same life goals… The only difference between us is that ha failed one of his missions, and now he's dead.

Something is wrong this morning… Everyone from Largo family was so sulk… All bitches from GENtern rooms were talking that it's because of Pavi. Something happened to him, but those bitches hate me, so when I asked what happened to him, they said that it's not their business, so if I want to know anything about it, I have to ask Largos about it. No, thank you… As I said before, you shouldn't annoy any brother, if you want to avoid troubles… It's not ok, because troubles found me.

Luigi Largo

What the hell happened to Pavi? It seems that someone put honey in his tea this morning… I was sure that everyone knows that my little brother is allergic to honey, but no… Someone was stupid enough to put fucking honey in his fucking tea. I think I could kill someone now… Yeah, I need to stab a GENtern- it always makes me feel better… But before that I must to see my brother, I have to make sure that he's fine.

When I entered his bedroom, my brother was lying in his bed, so hopeless, so sad. I looked at him just like for a minute, when some stupid GENtern entered the room. All GENterns looked like those old Barbie dolls, but something about this one was different… She wasn't very tall, had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair were short, or at last shorter than most of GENterns. She looked at Pavi and then I think she noticed me, said something like 'sorry' and tried to run away from me… I wanted to catch her… She was my future victim. I felt like tiger, like predator who's hunting his prey. She ran to my bedroom… cha! I know every single place where she could hide, so I decided to play cat/mouse with her… I knew where she's hiding, but I looked here somewhere else, just for fun… I watched her all the time… Strange, she never looked scared; I think she was thinking what to do next, how to act. She wasn't one of those bitches GENterns who would start begging me to let them go, I don't know why, but she seemed different. I wanted to check her, so I opened the wardrobe that she was hiding in. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, mister Largo… I never mean to disturb you…" she looked… confident.

"That's too late, bitch. Now you will have to pay…" I was still playing. I wanted to see what she will do next.

"Sorry, I left my purse in my bedroom." She smiled and tried to run away again, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Going somewhere?" I took out my knife. "Your joke wasn't funny at all." I saw that her smile cheered me up a little bit. Yes, she really wasn't real GENtern. Their smile makes you feel cold, and hers…

"Let me go… I already said that I'm sorry… What else do you want me to do?" I think she lost her patience.

"I want you to die!" I let her wrist and tried to stab her, but she ran away and I think I hit her shoulder with knife, because I saw some blood on the floor.

"You know, I still get you! You can't run away from your destiny…" I said and heard quiet boom somewhere in the hall. "What the fuck was there?"

"Oh shit… Where could I hide? Please, hide me…" now she seemed scared for the first time today.

"Oh you fuckin' wish! Who the hell was that? Who are you?" I wanted to know.

"Ok, listen… Help me now, hide me. If I'll survive, I'll tell you what's going on… Deal?" she asked.

"Survive? You mean he can kill someone too? My brother is possibly dying now, I have to help him." I wanted to help Pavi, but when I looked in her eyes… I had to help her too.

"No, he shouldn't touch Pavi; I'm the only thing that he wants so he might kill the ones who help me, not the ones who tries to stay away… I'm Arielle." She smiled again.

"Hell no! So you're trying to say that I may die if I help you? No, I prefer to stay alive for couple more years. You will have to fight for yourself." I was sure about it.

"I prefer hiding to fighting." She said and we hearted one more explosion.

"Please, Luigi! I need your help…" now she sounded hopeless.

What just happened? Five minutes ago I wanted to kill her… And now I want to save her. For some reason I wanted to save that girl, even if the only thing that I know about her is her name.

"Ok… Come here. How's shoulder?" I asked, because she was still bleeding. "I'll hide you here, in 'panic room', but later you will have to tell me everything." I said.

"Thank you… I'm fine…" I think she lost too much blood, so it was difficult for her to talk. I led her to the room and gave her a towel to cover the slash. "Thank you again… Luigi… Join me…. Hide with me… He's too strong… Save yourself too…" she grabbed my arm gently and whispered.

"Are you kidding? You say that I, Luigi Largo should be afraid of someone? Dad is away and I have to protect my family. You can hide here if you want, but I have to fight, I' m not a fuckin' pussy, like you!" I shouted and shut the door. I saw that she wanted to say something, but couldn't listen to her… I wanted to hide like she said, but I couldn't.

The third explosion destroyed big part of the room. If we were still standing there where we were couple minutes ago, now we were dead… Does it mean that Arielle saved our lives? Maybe…

I saw a man, and I wanted to laugh… He was old, about sixty years old or older, bald, his face was wounded. He wore black suite, dark green shirt and had silver chain on his neck.

"Hello, Mr. Largo. I'm looking for Lizard… I'm sure that you don't know what I'm talking about, so just let me search the room, and if she's not here I'll leave, ok?" his voice was so careless, so calm….

"No way! You destroyed part of my bedroom, I could die there. Who are you, old man? What do you need?" I was sure that the man is insane… He got into our house like it's his place, or something…

"Haven't your momma said that you shouldn't talk with elders like this? You don't know me and it's better to keep it that way, but you can call me Mr. Roho. I'm looking for one bitch, Arielle Lizard. One of your workers told me that he saw her running to your bedroom. She's dangerous lady who wants to destroy whole Largo family and take over their business. I'm here to safe you and your family from her…" Mr. Roho said.

"You tried to kill me… You're lying!" I was sure about what I said and threw my knife into him, but last second Mr. Roho moved away.

"Smart move, Mr. Largo… But not too smart." He took out gun and shot me. The bullet got me in the leg. The pain was unbearable… I lost consciousness and the only thing I heard was that man, Mr. Roho laughing. I wish I could die that second.

Arielle Lizard

I heard a shot. My arm was burning and I lost too much blood, so the only thing I could do now is hide. I heard one more shot. I had to go out and see what's happening. I opened the door and saw Luigi on ground while Mr. Roho was looking for me. I had to make it fast. I took empty champagne bottle from coffee table and hit Mr. Roho on his head. I thought it will be more difficult, but it wasn't. I guess it's good that your enemy is old man… Now I looked at Luigi… He was unconscious, but his heart was still beating. I don't know why, but I wanted to hug him so much that moment... I picked up his body, he was so heavy but you couldn't say that when you look at him… We had to go somewhere; I brought him to his personal bathroom and locket the door. I sat on toilet bowl to rest a bit, but I had to call for help now… I dialed the number on my cell phone and screamed 'I don't know who you are, it's Lizard… Code Brown, I need a helicopter, I'm hurt and Luigi Largo is unconscious. Help us please!'… That's it, now all I have to do is wait. About ten minutes later I heard angry voice in the hall… Mr. Roho woke up and he was looking for me again.

"Wow, Lizard! I always knew that you can be sneaky, but I never could imagine that you can be smart too… So you are in the bathroom?" he found me.

I prayed God to send me my friends who could save me… Mr. Roho broke the door and entered. My game was over, I failed my mission and there's no way to fix the things now.

Suddenly I heard most pleasant buzzing on earth. My friends came to save us; it was our helicopter, our 'blue bee' in the sky. I had to do something to make my friends notice us, but it was hard because Mr. Roho. I had to think fast… so I took my cellphone and threw it through window… I hoped that I will broke the glass and my friends would notice this sigh… And they noticed… Two bid masked man reached bathroom window, shot Mr. Roho who was still talking about how stupid I am… One of the men took Luigi, and another one helped me to climb to the helicopter. I was surprised, because Roll aviated our 'blue bee". Roll is our programmer, he always uses computers whole day pretending to work, but everyone knows that he's surfs the internet and plays computer games… He's nice guy, but he's nerd…

"Wow… What happened there?" he was worried… I noticed that he likes me, and he was Jay's best friend.

"It's a… long story… I'm too tired… Sorry" I smiled, because it was the only thing I could do.

"Ok then. I'll ask our boys to bring you some ice and plasters… Gosh, I'm terrible at giving first aid" he was so shy when I was near. I think I'm in love….


	2. Taking Out

Chapter 2

Taking Out

Author's note~ Hey! I hope that you missed us… But I know you didn't Ok, so here it is one more chapter of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it, we made it long time ago, but only now I found some time to release it… The school will kill us soon… Ok, so have good time and REVIEW! =)

Arielle Lizard

Finally, we reached our base. Roll told them that I'm hurt so there were like 5 masked men who wanted to help us. They took out Luigi's body, and then helped me to get out. When I entered the building, the first man that I saw was Judy- our doctor. I think Judy would be better to work as GENtern in that mission- she is so good-looking lady. We're not very good friends, but she's so kind, nice that I like her.

"Arielle, are you ok? What happened to your shoulder? Let's go, I'll help you with the pain, I've saved some Zydrate for you… Chad will kill me if he found out that I did that, but oh well… How was your mission?" yes, Judy is sweet, but I hate that she talks too much…

"Oh… It wasn't very good… I failed… I will tell more about it in the evening… I need to rest now… Give the Zydrate to Largo… I think he needs it more than I do…" I smiled

"Ok, Ariel… I'll show you the room where you will sleep. It's not very good, but at last it has bed…" Judy smiled too. I like that girl.

She led me into small room that was almost empty; there were small bed, wardrobe, small window and mirror. I think it was workers changing room, but I think it will be rude to tell her that.

"Thank you, Judy." I said.

"You're welcome, show me your shoulder." I took my shirt off. "Wow… That's not pretty… Who did this? Largo or agents?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in the evening… I want to go to bed now… Sorry." It was so hard for me to talk now.

"Ok, good night!" Judy left the room.

Judy Moore

What did just happened here? One of our best helicopters landed and our workers carried out Luigi Largo's body and helped one of our best agents, Arielle Lizard to deplane. I wanted to ask her what happened, but she didn't want to talk with me about what happened. Sometimes people say that I talk too much, but I don't think that it's true; I prefer photography to talking… Really. Ok, now I think I should take a look at that Largo boy… The man who attacked my friend wasn't into killing; he just wanted to stop this man… He shot him in leg and the bullet is suck inside the bone… I'm just a doctor, not surgeon, but somehow I'll have to take it out. I asked some of workers to help me, we have to prepare for the surgery or he will die. It was terrible, I had no tools, just some knifes from kitchen, tweezers and scissors… I hope he will survive… We gave him some Zydrate and started all the shit… We finished it after long three hours and OMG… He survived, but lost too much blood, we have to find right donor for him… I ran to the corridor and found Roll. He was playing World of WarCraft again, but when he saw me, he switched off the game.

"Hey, Roll, I need your help. Can you hack GENco documents or do something like that… I have to find out what blood type he has. I've just performed a surgery to take out the bullet from his leg, but now we need some blood to help him to recover fully…" I said, but Roll wasn't listening. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I could see that he's not fine, but think that it would be rude to tell him that. He was surfing the internet for some time, and then said "Sorry, I have bad news… His blood type is rare, it's negative AB… Only three people in this town have the same blood type- it's Luigi Largo, his brother and Arielle…" God, I couldn't believe it… Arielle has same blood type as Luigi, so she could save him one more time…

"You're talking about Arielle Lizard? She's sleeping now, I don't want to disturb her now… Thanks, I'll get some of it later." I had to see Arielle now, because later might be too late… You see, I made small mistake while operating, and Luigi lost too much blood, in fact, he's dying now… I have to save older Roti's son…

(Meanwhile in Largo's mansion)

Rotti Largo

I was in Russia when all this happened. I went straight home when I found out when someone kidnaped my oldest son… Someone threw some sleeping gas through window and made everyone fall asleep, then she or he went right to my son's bedroom, but it seems that he met one of GENco workers; he wasn't sleeping, so I think the intruder asked him where Luigi's bedroom is. The boy didn't want to tell him it, so he was killed. The intruder entered my son's bedroom and attacked him; I think he shot him in the leg. I think there was more than one intruder, because one of them hit another on his head, took Luigi's body and ran to the bathroom. He called his friends who came with helicopter or small plane, killed one man (possibly one of the intruders) and run away with my son. But there is one thing that I don't understand- in Luigi's bedroom we found some blood and a bloody knife. The knife belongs to my son; I bought it Holland two years ago… But the blood doesn't belong to dead man in the bathroom, nor Luigi,

I have to find my son soon and I know right man for job like this. He will have to help me, no matter if he wants it or not.

Pavi Largo

My whole body hurts so much… I don't want to believe that my father cured whole world from organ failing epidemic, but he never thought that he could help his son to fight with his allergy… I loved honey when I was kid... but after one accident doctors said that I can't eat it any more… Today I felt so tired in the morning, so numb and clumsy… I went to the kitchen to have a breakfast and I put some honey in my tea… I know, it was stupid, but I thought that if I put only a little bit, nothing would happen… I was bad idea; daddy said that I could die… The GENterns were visiting me whole day, I think they like me; some of them wanted to help me, looked worried, and others just looked at me… I never knew if they liked me for real, or not. After some time dad came to visit me again.

"I have bad news, Pavi… Someone kidnapped your brother… They bombed our house and ran away with helicopter… Have you heard anything?" my daddy was so sad…

"Kidnapped? How did that happened? I heard some explosion sounds, but I thought that it's just Carmella recovering from Zydrate and moving around the house." I was worried… Where's my brother?

"The explosions that you heard were sounds from sleeping gas cans. Someone threw it inside, then entered this building, went to Luigi's bedroom, shot him in the leg and ran away with helicopter… It seems that there was a fight, because I found broken bottle and dead man…" daddy's sadness got me…

"Dead man? Do you know who is he? Our worker?" it sounded interesting.

"No, I checked our base about him… it was Lewis Rohon, also known as Mr. Roho, famous criminal, GENcops were looking for him for more than 6 years." dad said.

"Criminal? Oh, I think I heard about him on TV… And he was found dead in our place?" it's so weird… "I'm going to walk outside a bit…"

"Are you sure about it? I don't think that you're healthy enough to go outside now… Nathan said you should stay indoors for couple days…" dad said but I was sure about it.

"Yes dad, I'm sure… It's just small allergy, that's all…" I got up, dressed up, and ran outside. Some of GENterns tried to talk with me, but I wasn't in mood for ladies… I decided to walk around the house, because I could see Carmella swimming in our swimming pool. I was walking when I saw something shiny in flowerpot with roses. I wanted to look at it, but roses had big spikes, so I snapped off small branch from apple tree that grows near our house and tried to reach the shiny thing. It was black cellphone with silver pedant. No one from my family had such pretty thing. I looked on the pedant, 'Remember me, angel. –Jay' was written with permanent marker on the other side. I don't know who is Jay, and I'm sure that nobody in this family knows guy called Jay. The screen was cracked, but the phone looked fine, so I thought that the best idea was to keep it. And then great idea came to my head- I should dial the last used number and ask about phone's owner. I liked the wallpaper- there were a boy and a girl, they both were about 25, looked so cute, so sweet… So that Jay should be the boy, and the girl must be 'angel'… I dialed the number and waited about 10 minutes until someone picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who are you? Who gave you this phone?" I think the voice belong to a man.

"I found this phone in my yard… Who are you?" I'm started to lose my patient…

"In your yard… ok, wait a second…"I heard that the man was talking to someone. "My friend said that she threw this phone… Wait… You said you found it in your yard? You're Largo?" that man asked.

"I'm Pavi Largo!" I shouted in the phone and Carmella walked to me.

"Why are you screaming like a slut, brother? And how is your health?" I saw that she don't care, but she's my sister and I have to be nice to her… Even if it's hard to do…

"I'm fine, thank you, sis!" she received a phone call to and walked away.

"Ok, Mr. Largo, then should talk with Arielle, I guess… It's her phone." The man said and I heard when she handed the phone to someone else.

"Hello. I think I lost my phone and you found it… My name is Arielle Lizard, nice to meet you, Mr. Largo!" her voice was a bit cheerful.

"So you kidnapped my brother? Please, our family needs him. Our father will pay, just tell the price… Please, I miss Luigi…" I sobbed a bit.

"We did what? We've never kidnapped anyone why do you think that it was our job? Oh… you… you thought that we… No, we didn't. Listen, I think we should stay in touch. Call me in this number and say that you need Lizard, if you see something unusual in your mansion, I'll try to help. And don't worry about your brother, we are the good guy. I have to go now, bye." I wanted to ask her about Jay, pedant, also I wanted to know if Luigi is ok… Maybe I could see him soon. I have to go now and hide this phone from all GENterns, family, and anyone who could find it… What did she wanted to say when she said that I should call her if I would see something unusual? Does it means that something bad is happening? I called her again, but she didn't answered… If that Arielle is the 'angel', she is beautiful…


End file.
